The Only One
by laurarose
Summary: The Charmed one's daughter the most powerful in the world comes to Hogwarts! Read on to find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

**The Only One**

****

**Hey this story is a link netween Charmed and Harry Potter and I hopw you enjoy it and hopefully give good reviews! I would like to take this opportunity though to say that I am NOT the owner of Harry Potter OR Charmed, I simply write good stories about them ; ) Please enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a good review after! Let me know what you all think.**

"I am not going!" Cassie screamed at her mother.

"Do not take that tone with me!" Piper threatened, looking down at Cassie.

Cassie walked over to her aunts who were both sitting down on the sofa, with a sad expression on their faces.

"Surely you are not going to make me go!" Cassie pleaded. Aunt Phoebe took Cassie's hand in hers.

"Honey, we hate this as much as you do, but you understand why you have to go right?" Phoebe asked, Cassie wrenched her hand out of her aunts who looked stricken.

"No I don't understand, you say I have to go and you won't even explain why!"

"You know that you know who is back, we can't risk you getting hurt. This is all to protect you, honey." Her mother said, her voice breaking as tears sprang to her eyes.

"I can look after myself, I don't need to stay in some magic school, I mean come on, you're the charmed ones, if you can't protect me then who the hell can!" Cassie shouted, angrily kicking her already packed suitcase over.

"I mean you killed the source! The source of all evil no less! Voldemort should be nothing to you!"

" He is much more powerful than the source, and even if we could find a way of beating him, it is not our fight" Paige replied.

"And where are you going? The first place Voldemort will come is here and then you will have to fight him whether you like it or not, whats the point in sending me away when your live's are more in danger than I am!" Cassie shouted,

The three sisters looked at eachother, they're holding something back.

"What? What are you going somewhere? Why not tell me?"

"We didn't want to say anything but, were not staying here either, were going to stay with the elders for a little while until, until everything calms down, then we'll be right back" Her mother said reaching for her hand.

Cassie stood there, not moving, totally speechless, she was looking at her mother as if she has just announced she was dying.

"We'll only be gone for a little while and then you can come back to us, this is just a short time thing baby"

Cassie smirked, but not with humour "That's funny, 'cause I seem to remember that Dad said that right before he left to go up there to be an elder and… and he never came back" Tears sprang helplessly to her eyes, she tried to blink them away.

Again the charmed ones looked at each other, but this time with growing pain and sympathy in their eyes. Piper came and stood next to Cassie and looked her right in the eyes.

"We will come back, I promise you, we would love you to come with us, but you are the most powerful being in the universe, incluiding all the elders put together, to take you away from the world would be to shift the balance from good to evil and then you know who will surely win. Your needed Cassie, honey, the world needs you. We are going to be watching over you and god help anyone who trys to hurt you!" She added with a wobbly grin. Cassie looked at her family, the only family she had known for all these years. They had always been there, always looked after her, always. When her mother and aunts fought with deamons and were at the point were they thought they wouldn't win, Cassie stood aside, knowing that even though she did have the power to get rid of the deamon with just a click of her finger that it wasn't her fight, it was the charmed ones, and now it was their turn to stand aside and leave the person who is destined to be the one, to do what they have to do. Cassie looked at the photograph of her father on the wall, he was standing next to her mother, his wife, smiling and enjoying the moment. Even though she misses him, she knows he has a job to do too, she understands why some people have to walk away. Why, even though it pains them so much, they have to do what is right.

Cassie sighed, a great sigh that showed how much pain she was in and that even though she hated it, she would do what was right.

No soon as that thought came into her head than a swooshing sound appeared in the air and a tall man with a beard longer than himself appeared with a ball of what appeared to be a fire ball but was indeed a great bird, a phoenix.

"Good evening, I apologise for the lateness of the hour, but better late than never, is everything prepared?" The man spoke while the bird disappeared with another burst of flame and he produced a small red bag out of his pocket

Cassie stepped forward, about to ask, who the hell this guy was, but her aunt got in before her.

"This man, Cassie, is –"

"I know who this man is" Cassie said quietly "Your Albus Dumbledore" It wasn't a question.

"And you are, Cassandra, I believe?"

"It's Cassie, and when are we going?"

"We shall leave whenever you are ready" Dumbledore rocked on his feet and looked joyfully around the room.

"Now honey, I've packed everything but if there is everything you want then –"

She stopped speaking as Cassie held up her hand.

"I will have everything I need don't worry, now I have two questions, one do I have to wear a school uniform and two can I bring Kit?" The skinny white cat was sitting on the chair, looking as if he wanted to be apart of the conversation.

"Sure you can sweety. Is that all right Albus? If she brings the cat?" Piper asked nervously.

"Ofcourse, all cats are welcome at Hogwarts, along with frogs and owls, as for school uniform, that is a strict code I am afraid, that is the one thing that the ministry insist upon."

" I'll need to take the book of shadows too, we can't leave it here alone someone will take it" Cassie said, holding out her hands and calling the book to her, Dumbledore looked at the book with wistful eyes.

"The Halliwell book of shadows" Dumbledore whispered, reaching for it. But the book moved away so that Dumbledore couldn't reach it.

"No one else can touch the book except me, and when my mother and her aunts come back, they will also be the ones allowed to touch it. No one else." Cassie said, she walked over to her suitcase and held the handle.

"How are we going?" Cassie asked, gripping her book safely under her left arm and holding her suitcase in her right hand.

"Well as you are unabel to apparate, I thought we'd go by flew powder" Dumbledore replied reaching into his red pouch.

"Wait a minute. You do know that I can orb don't you?" Cassie asked.

Dumbledore looked uncertain, as if he did not know this fact.

"Orb?" he asked confused

"Do you know anything about my powers at all?" Cassie asked disbelieving.

"No I don't believe I do but whatever they are you will be a great asset to the school. Cassie started to laugh, she laughed so hard she had to grip the sofa to stop herself from falling. A few minutes later Cassie managed to stop laughing, wiping the tears from her eyes she looked at her aunts,

"This is going to be fun" she turned to Dumbledore and reached for his arm "I'll show you the best way in the world to travel" And with that she orbed herself and Dumbledore out of the room and to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

They appeared inside a large office that had books all along the shelves and with an old hat. And along every bit of wall there were photos with men and women in cloaks who all appeared to be asleep while the picture was taken.

"So, tell me, is orbing better than your flew powder?" Cassie asked letting go of Dumbledore and setting her suitcase on the floor. Dumbledore walked behind the desk and sat down.

"Yes, I actually believe that that was the best way I have ever travelled in my life" Dumbledore replied smiling happily.

"Cool, well umm what do I do now?" Cassie asked uncertainly trying to hoist her book of shadows into a more comfortable position and setting kit onto the floor.

"I will need to speak to you first before I let you go to your house, please sit down." Cassie sat down opposite the headmaster and settled the book on her lap. Kit was staring hungrily at the phoenix that had appeared on its perch behind the door.

"I have heard, well indeed many have heard about the charmed ones and how extremely powerful they are, but although that fact is apparent, I don't believe many people have heard that the charmed ones have had a child." Dumbledore stopped and stared at Cassie seeming to want a reply.

"Oh" Cassie sat finally, uncomfortable with the silence.

"You may not no why but, we believed that Voldemort would have kidnapped you and brought you up with the dark arts. Well, as you may know, he lost his power and disappeared without trace and still no one had thought of mentioning you, indeed we all believed that your identity should be kept for as little people as possible. And as of Voldemort's return, it has been crucial that your identity should remain hidden. That is why your mother and sisters decided to let you come to Hogwarts instead of going into hiding with them. I believe that whilst inside the castle, we should still keep your identity secret and not mention your family at all, which means that your powers should remain secret too. Do you understand?" Dumbledore asked.

Cassie looked blankly up at Dumbledore. She was confused by everything he just said, but she got the gist of what he was trying to say.

"You want me to lie about who I am, like what you've been trying to do all my life, all because this so called dark wizard will use me to kill everybody?"

"That's the general idea of what I was saying yes"

"Cool. So do I get to choose my own last name or what?" Cassie asked

"Of course. What would you like to be called?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know. What about Evans? I really like that name!" Cassie said enthusiastically.

"Well then Cassie Evans, we should make our way down to the start of term feast or we will be missed.

"Ok cool, hang on I'll just orb my book and suitcase to my room" Cassie waved her arm over her suitcase and book and walked down to the feast with Dumbledore.

As soon as they walked into the great hall, Cassie could see why they called it the GREAT hall, the long brown tables where all in a row with the teachers table at its had, candles floated in the air just above the tables, and the ceiling was decorated with flags and banners, red, green, yellow and blue. And the ceiling itself was spectacular, there wasn't a proper ceiling that you would have in a normal school or anywhere, but was an imitation of the sky outside, with the stars winking through the hall.

The other children weren't here yet so Cassie went to a random table and sat down. Looking up at the staff table and at all the teachers who where there. They were all staring at her as if they hadn't realised she was attending this school, well she hadn't, but they shouldn't stare so hard. Before Cassie could tell them to take a picture, there was a gaggle of noise at the entrance and a crowd of children started walking into the great hall and sat down at the tables. They were all wearing their cloaks already. Before they sat down however all of them glanced over at Cassie and kept staring, just as hard as the teachers had but this time with vague curiosity. Cassie looked down at her clothes, she was wearing a short jean skirt and a white off the shoulder top with her favourite brown boots, there wasn't anything wrong with her appearance other than the fact that they were all wearing a uniform and she was not.

A group of boys walked up to Cassie, the one in front was tall and with bleached blond hair, he had two massive guys that looked like gorillas behind him, like guards and a relatively pretty girl was walking beside him. The blond guy walked up to Cassie and held out his hand.

"Draco Malfoy" He said quietly, she looked around and saw that nearly everyone was watching this. "And you are?" He asked

"Cassie Evans" She said confidently holding out her hand, Draco took it and brought it slowly to his lips.

"Enchanted" he whispered so only she could hear. He sat down beside her and gestured to his friends to do the same, soon she was surrounded by a load of really masculine guys, some were handsome like Draco but others just had an auror about them that made them seem exciting and dangerous. Draco introduced his friends very briefly,

"So how did you come to being here?" He asked picking up a strand of her long brown hair and twirling it around his fingers as if entranced by the colour. But before she could answer a woman teacher stood up and silence fell. There was a group of little kids standing in a line, all waiting, the teacher, who Draco whispered was called Mcgonagol, called a name from the paper she was holding and they sat on the stool, Mcgonagol picked up an old hat and put it on the child's head, it was so big it slipped over their eyes so that they couldn't see what was happening, soon the hat would open its mouth, which seemed to be the rim, and called out a name, griffindor, slytherine, ravenclaw, hufflepuff. When all the names had been called out and the children sat with their houses, Mcgonagol made to pick up the stool, but Dumbledore stood up.

"My apologies Minerva but we have one more to be sorted, Cassandra Evans" Dumbledore looked at Cassie who understood and stood up. She walked confidently down the tables and towards the teacher's table. She tried not to catch anybody eye, but once she was sat on the stool her eyes swept the hall and landed on a pair of green eyes that were staring right at her, she smiled at the boy as the hat was brought down over her eyes.

_Hmm what do we have here? _This thought crossed across her head as soon as the hat went over her eyes, all she knew that it wasn't her thoughts.

Your powers are overwhelming, I don't think even the great four together had powers such as yours.

**_No one has powers like mine_** Cassie thought back, the hat was talking to her, but she had still seen weirder things.

That is a good thing, You and your powers are intermingled, you are as much your powers as your powers are you.

**_You were more than a hat once, weren't you? I can feel it _**Cassie thought, she could feel that this hat was much more than it seemed, it had a personality, which no enchanted object would ever have.

_And brains to match your power too! Why I don't think I have ever come across someone with both_

**Well then its your lucky day, so what happened is this your punishment or something?**

I am supposed to choose which house your in not tell you my life story.

**There are a lot of things we are supposed to be doing, but one way or another we always get off that subject, that is the worst trait of human beings. Tell me. What happened?**

It is obvious you are not going to get off the subject, so I'll show you 

An image of a man killing people, children, dogs, mothers, fathers, then two great men and two great women standing before him and pointing down at him, a flash of light and the image was gone.

My punishment for choosing peoples punishment was to spend the centuries to come deciding what happens to others, now it is time to choose your house.

**God I don't think I'd be able to spend the rest of my life reading snotty nosed kids mind and deciding where they are supposed to go. I would have put them in the wrong house on purpose.**

She started giggling and heard more laughing in her ears that did not link in with hers, soon she was laughing so hard she had to clutch at her sides, she could hear someone laughing just as hard as she was,

"Griff ha ha ha Griff ha heee indoor ha ha ha" She heard the booming voice in her ears and in her thoughts. The hat was taken off her and she could, once again see the lights of the great hall. She jumped off the stool and wiped the tears from her eyes, she walked towards the table that had the griffindor flag above it and sat down, still giggling. A great mumbling went through the hall, Cassie looked up at the teacher's table and saw the hat still laughing, Cassie smiled, and turned to see who she was sitting with. Directly opposite her was a very pretty red haired girl, and a girl with dirty blond hair and large eyes. Who were both looking at her with wary expressions on her face, sitting next to her was a rather large boy who was looking wary but also very kindly at her.

"Hey" She said to everyone around her and turned round to see Draco, who she was sitting with earlier, she gave a wave and he waved back with a smile.

"Welcome all new comers and to the others welcome back! Now I would talk but it would seem very rude of me as I can see the very hungry looks on your faces. Let the feast begin."

"I'm Ginny" said the red haired girl, "and this is Luna and Neville" gesturing to the others.

" Hi, I'm Cassie Hal – Evans" She said quickly, she almost forgot her last name.

Everyone dived into the food that had appeared on the table after Dumbledore's words.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, thickly her mouth was full with mashed potato, as Cassie made no move to help herself to the food. But Cassie didn't hear her, she was busy trying to concentrate on something that was happening outside the castle. One of her powers was to read peoples emotions, and what she had just felt outside the castle scared her, she had felt a deep dark hatred, but it didn't belong to just one person but to at least half a dozen. Cassie brought her feelings back into the castle and where the ghosts that weren't in the great hall dwelled. She felt one in one of the towers smashing up binoculars and wiping chalk on the walls, he was perfect, she carefully tried to make contact with the spirit.

**_You there_** she thought to him, she could tell it was a poltergeist and not a ghost but that was even better. Although it made the connection hazy, she had to get him to come to her so he she could tell him what to do.

She felt the poltergeist turn around.

"Who's there?" The poltergeist said.

_**I need your help**_

"I can hear a separate thought but whom does it belong?" The spirit coaxed wickedly

**There is trouble outside, a whole gang of them, it feels like vampires, but I cannot be sure**

"What do you want me to do about it?" The spirit asked curiously

I need a distraction 

"And what am I supposed to do with vampires? Fly through them?" He said suspiciously

Not for them, I need to get out there without anyone noticing. Do you understand? 

The poltergeist smiled wickedly, "Perfectly" He said, zooming out of the room as if a rocket had been lit beneath him.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay People, sorry for the wait but I've had a lot on and a lot of problems at home but now I'm back with a vengeance.

**Thanks for all of your comments I really do appreciate them all.**

**I haven't named Cassie's powers yet because I thought it would be more mysterious if they came out as the story came along. But I must answer the public! Lol Her powers are:**

**Freezing**

**Blowing things up**

**Levitation**

**Premonitions**

**Orbing**

**Moving things with her mind**

**Telepathy (reading people's minds)**

**Reading people's emotions**

**These powers are all from her aunts; she's got them all because she was the first-born heir of the charmed ones. Although these are all her powers right now, she may get more as the story progresses but I can't name them now because Cassie doesn't even know she's got them. Hope that helps anyways on with the chapter.**

Cassie brought her focus back to the room. She looked along the table to see what way the Poltergeist would be coming and when she did she caught a boy's eye, the guy who had looked at her earlier when she was walking towards the table. When he saw that she had caught him in the act of watching her he flushed a bright red and looked down at his plate. Before Cassie could analyse this strange behaviour a loud noise issued from the entrance doors. She turned to look and saw the poltergeist, Peeves fly in through them clanging a metal helmet and a wooden spoon together and singing very loudly. Cassie smirked and stood up, as everyone else was doing, he looked towards her and gave a tiny wink, which she returned as he scooped up the jugs of pumpkin juice from the tables and poured it over the heads of the children. Through all the chaos Cassie quietly slipped out of the great hall.

"What the hell?" Cassie exclaimed as she got outside. A creature that was half man half horse was rearing up in the air as a load of arrows hot out at him from the dark forest. She ran forward, towards the creature but couldn't get close enough without getting hit by one of the arrows herself.

"What's going on?" She screamed at the creature. He turned around stunned.

"Get away child!" He said to her, there was pain in his voice and she could see where it was coming from, an arrow had made its way to his chest. While he was talking to her another arrow flew through the trees and hit him in the shoulder, he staggered and fell to the floor. Cassie ran to him and felt an arrow fly past her left ear

"That is it!" She shouted, She held out her hands and froze the scene. The arrows stayed stillborn in the air, the creature on the floor stayed where he was and there was no noise coming from the forest. She made her way towards it. Unlike her mother her freezing powers didn't stop in one place, she could freeze up to anywhere she wanted, whether it was one mile or ten, she could make anyone unfreeze if she wanted, so she wasn't afraid if anyone came out, because that was impossible.

Once Cassie reached the woods she peered inside as far as she could see. There was a straight line of the same kind of creatures as that man, and they were all aiming their arrows where she had just come from.

She decided to see what was going on before she killed anyone or passed out judgement. She flicked her wrist and all the men/horse guys' heads unfroze.

"Ahhhhh What's happening?" One screamed. Moving his head, to and fro but not being able to move his body.

"Silence" Cassie said quietly, she didn't need to shout as when she said that, all their heads turned towards her.

"You will speak when spoken to and you will not interrupt and you will answer all of my questions with decent answers" She told them, she was talking with confidence, nothing scared her anymore and the pain in her arm left no room for politeness.

"How dare you! What have you done to us?" A dark coloured creature said he must be the leader Cassie thought.

"I have frozen you so that I can get a reason why you were trying to kill that other creature before I kill you" She said smoothly. Her words changed the proud attitude of the creature before her.

"Now why are you trying to kill the same creature as yourself? Isn't that like murdering your own family?" She said.

"We are Centaurs not creatures and he has betrayed our kind, he is no longer one of us." The leader said, semi-politely to her.

"What did he do to make you want to kill him?" She said in disbelief.

"He went to teach humans the ways of a Centaur which are supposed to remain secret to Centaurs" He said, Cassie suddenly understood everything.

"I understand, your proud creatures and your laws mean everything, I bet you take offences really seriously?" She said kindly.

"Of course we do, last year we tortured a woman just for calling us half-breeds," He said sounding proud.

"Well, how do you expect humans to understand what's insulting to you if you don't let them know anything about your kind? Surely if someone from your kind was to teach others that then they would know, and probably treat you with more respect" She said. The Centaur thought about that for a while so Cassie went on.

"What if you explained to this other Centaur and told him what you wanted to keep to yourselves and what you don't feel comfortable about sharing? I'm sure he would understand and maybe even be thankful to you for explaining it to him." The Centaur looked at her as if this hadn't even entered his mind.

"We will think on that. You are a wise woman." He said, making a small bow with his head.

"So you're going to leave him alone now?" She asked, she wasn't going to kill them, they had their own morals as everyone does, she shouldn't judge.

"For now, until we have discussed what you have said, yes"

"Well, that's it then, but I'll just say that, if I ever find out that you are going to try this again, then next time I won't hesitate to kill you." She unfroze them and made sure that they were deep in the forest before going back to the other Centaur.

She knelt beside him and unfroze him.

"Are you alright?" She asked him, he looked around everywhere for more arrows but the others had fallen harmlessly onto the floor.

"Where are they? What happened?" Cassie didn't know what to say, she wasn't allowed to show or tell anyone about who she really was but she couldn't leave him to die.

"Um you must have passed out, the other Centaurs have gone, they said they were going to think about what you have done before passing any kind of sentence" She reached out and touched his wounds.

"Can you manage to get back into the castle on your own, I'm running a bit late?" She said looking up and seeing him look at her. She was about to stand up when he grabbed her hand.

"Thanks. Whatever you did. Thanks" Cassie just smiled at him and made her way back to the great hall.


End file.
